Run
by Moon-Dancer721
Summary: HGDM. Something that just popped into my head when I heard the song 'Run' by Snow Patrol. Draco has made a decision to keep Hermione safe, but she convinces him to run away with her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Or the song "Run" by Snow Patrol.

This has been running around in my head for months ever since I first hear the song "Run" by Snow Patrol. My main focus right now is my story The Game, but if I ever get to it I might continue this. Tell me what you think!

* * *

**Run**

She was wrapped in his arms, sobbing quietly, while she held onto him. His eyes glistened with unshed tears of his own.

"Hermione," He finally said. "Love, I have to go." Hermione's hold on him got tighter. "I know, I don't want to, but it's the only way." He said, trying to convince, not only her, but himself as well. "They'll kill us both if we stay together and I can't stand the thought of what they'd do to you. I love you though you know that. Once this is all over I'll find you. Then we can be happy and be together."

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

_And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here_

Hermione's grip on him loosened and she turned from him slightly. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He had thought this over so many times. It was the only way for her to be safe. Oh, if only there was a way for them to escape together to be safe and happy. Away from war and death and stupid prejudices.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

She finally turned her head up to meet his eyes, but he just couldn't bring himself to look at her. He wanted to so badly. He didn't know when he'd get to see her again.

"Draco." She whispered, softly, begging him to look at her. Oh, God, it was all he could do to hold back the tears that he knew were coming. "Please, don't leave me."

Draco choked on his tears but some escaped his eyes anyway and slid down his cheek to the ground below.

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do_

"Please, Draco!" Her voice held more panic in it now. "Don't go! We can run away and hide together! Somewhere far away from here."

He turned and finally looked at her. "Hermione, you don't know how badly I wish we could do that. But they'd find us where ever we went."

Behind them a whistle blew signaling the last call for all passengers boarding the train.

Hermione shrieked and clung to Draco, desperately. "Don't go!" She cried, hysterical now. "Draco, don't go! Don't go!"

Draco wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Hermione, I have to! Please, this is already hard enough for me!"

"Draco… Draco…" She whispered. "If, if not for me… then… then for our child?" She said, so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

He froze. "What? You're… you're…?" He looked into her eyes. She nodded. "When? When did you find out?" He asked.

"This morning." She answered.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

"Oh my God. Oh my God!" Draco cried. "Hermione! Oh, Hermione!" He cupped his hands around her face and kissed her, again and again. "Oh, Hermione, what do we do?"

"Let's go away. Somewhere so far away from here that they'd never think of looking for us." She said.

"Run away? Where's your Gryffindor courage?" He asked, jokingly.

"Fuck Gryffindor courage. I'm sick of fighting. I just want to get away from it and leave it all behind. Let's go to the other side of the world. To New Zealand even! Oh, Draco let's just go!"

_Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads_

"Alright. Okay, let's go!" Draco grabbed her hand and his luggage and they left the train station. "How are we going to get there?" He asked, realizing that they had no real plan and not much time. As soon as the Death Eaters realized that he wasn't going to show they would begin searching for him.

"We'll fly. On an airplane." She said.

"What? One of those Muggle contraptions?" He asked.

"Yes. They'll never think of looking on a plane!" She said, excitedly. She hailed a taxi and they both got in. "To the airport." She told the taxi driver.

"You are crazy, Hermione Granger." Draco told her, but he was smiling. She smiled back. They were getting away. They were going to be free. Free to start a normal life, together.

_Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess_

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

_

* * *

_

**So? What do you think? Review!**_  
_


End file.
